Just Too Different
by ToWriteLoveOnThyArms
Summary: Don't you think I am a bit nerdy?" I asked nervously. She only smiled and said "I think your nerdy characteristic is my favorite thing about you." Damn I love her. ExB AxJ EmxR M For Future Content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I am slightly new to this. Don't strangle me. I have been reading Twilight Fan fictions for about 3 months. I finally decided to write my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters (except Alex) I own a snazzy little pen from Barns and Nobles! **

**Characters Are All Human. I may do vamps later. Everyone in here is a senior in high school unless I say otherwise. Let the story begin. Oh yeah the point of views may vary. **

**Too Good For Me **

**(pt. 1)**

"NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!! SITHIS UHM IGONYAMA!!"

_What...the…hell?_

My bedroom door violently opened as light poured into my recently dark room. It's pretty obvious who the culprit was.

"EDWARD GET YOUR SCAWNY ASS UP! SCHOOL IS CALLING!" my brother Emmett…but of course. He continued singing the opening song to the _Lion King._

Turing to my Star Wars Chewbacca alarm clock I see that it is only 6:30 in the morning. If school starts at 8:15 why the devil is it necessary to be up at this time? Oh wait; it's the first day of senior year. Epic, right? I think not.

I know Emmett will continue his romping down the halls so I gave up on my attempts at sleep. Before putting on my glasses I flicked the switch of the lamp that sat next to my bed.

I closed my eyes and stood up after trying to adjust my eyes to all this brightness.

"Ohh Edward!" he practically screamed.

"What do you want with my life Emmett?" my voice sounded extremely annoyed. Good.

"I have a surprise for you." he sang. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Not really. There is a voice in my head saying that I should listen to you but I can barely hear it because there is an even louder voice screaming that I should just tell you to fuck off." I turned away from the giant standing in my door way and walked over to my dresser.

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR! YAY!" he completely disregarded my comment.

"Oh joy." the dullness was very relevant.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked. "I mean it's the year before college. This is the time we leave our marks for the future classes to see how awsome we are. We must prepare for the booze and hot chicks of freshman year at college. You cannot say that this isn't a blockbuster moment of life. It's like the beginning of the end."

His attempt at sounding smart almost made me laugh, almost.

"Oh my gosh Emmett, I just may piss my self from all of this excitement." Sarcasm. My favorite form of figurative language.

"You are such a bitch at times." Idiot. "At least _try_ to look cool today. I heard from Newton that some new seniors are coming. They could be some hot chicks."

"Must you refer to girls as hot chicks. It's only slightly insulting to them." MORE sarcasm. I am on a roll today!

"Whatever. Hopefully Newton doesn't follow me around like he did last year. Jeez the kid is desperate for attention."

To be honest I could care less about Emmett and his friends. They are all annoying as hell. Except for Jasper, he is occasionally cool.

Emmett continued to blabber on about all the pranks he would pull and the girls he would bang. I was barely paying attention. Damn I need new clothes.

"You know Edward, you should get a girlfriend. Or maybe just a social life." I turned around at him extremely annoyed.

"Don't give me that look Edward. I know the damn story. You have 'responsibilities and college applications are on of the main ones'. Just get laid and maybe I would lay off you about it."

"I'm glad you understand that I have to keep my priorities in line. Maybe afterward I will consider a girl." I sighed. I have no chance with a girl anyway. I am not what you call a 'ladies man.'

"I am going to find you a girl by the end of this year if it's the last thing I do." he was so determined. How pathetic.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"If you don't want a girlfriend then I could help you come out the closet. Don't worry I support you in any gender you choose." that stupid grin. I wanted to wipe it off his face. I have a better alternative.

After slamming the door in his face I continued my search for an outfit. Good Lord I sound like a girl.

**School **

We got our schedules in the mail about a week ago so I was already excited about English being my first period. English, biology, and science came easy to me.

I finished arranging my locker and checked my watch. Two minutes until first period.

Then came the loud booming laughs. It was my brother and his football team buddies being loud and obnoxious as usual. That was one of the main things that annoyed me. Oh and lets not forget the side of sluts; Tanya and Lauren. There isn't a damn thing attractive about them. Stupid cheersluts. And then behind them was little Mike Newton trying to gain some attention.

Well Forks High, you have really out done yourself in the academic department. Sarcasm if you couldn't catch that.

**Biology **

Last period before lunch. Most people enjoy lunch. Personally, it is hell to me. The rejections I got last year from sitting at tables were pretty pathetic. Even Mike Newton doesn't like me near him even when he's alone. That's so sad.

You probably think I am friendless. I mean a few people are cool but not in a best friend way. The only people I really talk to are members of the Star Wars fan club and Alex Kegan. Not to sound like a character from a movie on _Life Time _but Alex is the only person who understands me. He is also an aspiring doctor. Sadly he isn't in my biology class.

So I sat alone in the very last table, lost in my thoughts until I felt someone close to me. I turned my gaze from the window to see her face.

"Um, hi" the words slipped from her beautiful lips.

I think that was the most marvelous "hi" I have ever heard ( I don't say that about just anyone either) The girl with the beautiful brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

Sigh, I know where this is going. I lust after her while she hooks up with some muscular foot ball player. She is way too good for me anyways.

**A/N: That was a good start. I mean who doesn't want a loud Emmett singing the opening song to the Lion King in the early hours of the morning! haha. I hope you could pick up Edwards nerdy-ness and sarcastic attitude at the same time. I want to know what you guys think. **

**If anyone wants to be my beta I could use one *begins to pout* I promise the other characters will come later. **

**Also I would appreciate reviews. I want to know what you think. **

**xShrimpPuffx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Oh and the part about science being the same as biology I am so sorry. At my school we call chemistry and science the same thing and biology is separate (I hate biology so don't expect much from that class except for Bella/Edwardness) **

**Bella may seem a tiny bit OOC. Edward obviously is. But Bella will be a tad more outspoken. She also will be into poetry more. Nothing serious but I may use the plot of a poem to connect to how Bella is feeling. **

**thefatlady44: ****I always loved nerdy Edward too. To have him on the same page of nerdiness as me is just sooooo amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't rub it in! **

**I Wandered Lonely As a Cloud **

**By William Wordsworth**

"_For oft, when on my couch I lie  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
They flash upon that inward eye  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
And dances with the daffodils."_

**Bella**

"Dad I will be completely fine."

"I know sweetie but I am just worried about it being your first day at Forks High. You know it's your senior year and all. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." the wrinkle in his forehead seemed to deepen while he began to fumble with his fingers.

I sighed. For the past hour Charlie (my father) has constantly asked if I need anything or if I have all my supplies for school. It's not like this is my first day of high school. This dreary place seemed a bit bearable. I wish Renee (my mother) didn't have to travel with that guy with the creepy laugh. I believe his name was Phil or something like that. Doesn't matter anyway. Right now my mom is happy probably somewhere is France eating a croissant and sipping wine with her baseball playing boyfriend. Life must be wonderful for some people.

My attention turned to Charlie again when his pocket began to vibrate. He took that crappy cell phone and answered it. He spoke for a moment and I turned back to my book. It was a biography of Edgar Allen Poe. After reading his poem 'The Raven' I have been so intrigued with his life and how he had such a horrible past. No one should go through that much pain.

"Hey Bella, I need to go to the police station. There is some left over spaghetti in the fridge if you want any."

"Thanks dad. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" he is sill worried about me. I bet if I did something wild and reckless and bruised myself he would have a panic attack.

"Yes I am fine." I stood up from the red and black plaid bed pushed him out to go to work. Just to fill you in, I didn't choose these blankets. Apparently he doesn't know how to design anything for a girl. "See you later dad."

I continued my reading thinking about tomorrow. I know the stares would start and for the first month I would probably be called 'the new girl.' Oh joy.

**The Next Morning **

_Beep…beep…beep. _

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock ending the loud obnoxious noise. I will surely miss sleeping in until 10 every day. It was only 7:00 am and I was tempted to go back to sleep for another half hour…

"Oh Bella, time to get ready for school!" Ugh Charlie knocking on my door. Why must you annoy me so?

"30 more minutes dad!"

"Bella come on! You know how people always say 'Loose an hour in the morning, and you will be all day looking for it?"

I rolled out of bed and opened the door to reveal my father dressed and ready for work. _When did he wake up? _

"Oh really, now do tell who said this famous quote?" I smirked.

"I have no idea but it got you out of bed, right?" he smiled. I may not have had the closest relationship with my father but I still loved him and his weird ways of getting people up in the morning.

I began to get ready for the day. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and what not. After putting on my robe I walked into my room to find an outfit. It was the first day and I might as well make a good impression. I put on some jeans and found blue and white hoodie shirt. I got my black on black converses to add to the outfit. I stood in the mirror and my hair was still damp. I blow dried it and tried to straighten it a bit. It came out okay and I threw it in a pony tail. I would never wear a bit of make up because my mother always told me that it conceals the inner beauty.

**School**

Most of the day had already gone by and if I said that it was horrible that would be a complete understatement. These people were all looking at me and whispering. They could have been a little less obvious about it. I wish I could go home back to my Edgar Allan Poe poems. I wish I could go back to my school in Phoenix. At least I had a few friends and the rest of the student body didn't stare and whisper while being oh so subtle.

Math had been my first period and I showed up just a bit late. If a bit means half an hour. Don't blame me! That red pick up truck got passed up by a grandma in tiny car.

_Flashback on Math _

_I jumped outside of the red pick up truck and practically ran into the school. I know I was late but I had my reasons…okay not really. I was able to find the main office. The nice old woman with the millions of wrinkles handed me my schedule and a map. For a school smaller than the one in Phoenix, the map was confusing as hell. _

_I found the math class and knocked on the door. Here goes nothing. A loud male voice called me in. He introduced me to the class. And boy did they look enthusiastic! Okay not really. All they did was exchange glances with each other and smirked at me. _

_"So is there anyone who wants to escort Ms. Swan around for the day." the math teacher Mr. Carvoli asked the class. I doubt any hands would raise but apparently one did. _

_The boy had blonde spikey hair that looked greasy as hell. He had the face of a young boy. And right now he looked like a boy getting a brand new puppy for Christmas. Oh joy. _

_"Okay Mike Newton. After class you can help Ms. Swan out" I looked over the class to find a seat but Mr. Carvoli had something else to say. " Since this is your first time at this school I will let you off with a warning about tardiness." _

_I walked to the back of the class to find an empty seat. SCORE. That's the best seat in the house! I sat down with my bag in hand. To my right was a very large person with dark curly hair and a bored look on his face. I just shyly waved back. To my left was a girl with brunette hair. She had dark eyes and kinda looked angry. I began to gaze off into space thinking about some random stuff. About two seconds later a piece of paper hit my desk. I was confused but I opened it. _

_**I know you are new and all but Mike is mine. He just doesn't know it yet. **_

_**Jessica (to the left of you)**_

_Gross. She actually thought I was interested in Mike. For goodness sake the boy had greasy spikes in his hair. I don't remember any boy doing that since the 6__th__ grade. Jessica could have him to herself. To clear this up before rumors started I replied telling her I wasn't interested. She sent a smile my way so I guess she was happy to know that I didn't want him. _

_Oh joy. First day of school and this creepy boy is lusting after me. Let's not forget that the chick who probably loves him will slice my jugular if I even think about touching him. _

_End Flash Back_

I am on my way to Biology now. After biology is lunch and Jessica said I could sit with her. Yayyy. Hopefully Mike doesn't sit at the same table. I was the last person to walk in to biology but at least I wasn't late. Only one seat was left and that was in the back. I must have done something good to deserve all the back seats. There was already someone sitting at the table.

It was a boy with the most untamed hair I have ever seen. I couldn't see his face because he was looking out of the window but I just have to see his face. Might as well introduce my self.

"Um hi." I said to him. I sound like a complete idiot. But he turned around to look at me. My god he was gorgeous. His eyes were the greenist green I have ever seen in my entire life. Is there even a word to describe them? His facial structure bought out even more of his beauty. The glasses that sat on his nose only made him twice as sexy.

He hadn't said anything to me yet. Maybe something was on my face. Or did he think I was that bad looking. He finally snapped out of it and smiled at me. Dear lord his smile was crooked. That was the most amazing crooked smile ever. I really wanted to kiss it. I have never had a first kiss and I really wanted it to be with him.

"Hi, I'm E-Edward." why was he nervous? Did he like me?

_Ha! You wish. He probably has a super hot girl friend who models for Vogue and Vanity Fair. _

Stupid voice in my head.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella." I shook his hand. It was huge! Not to mention it was super soft. I wonder what it would feel like against my face…

"Um, you can sit here." he moved his books to allow me some space on the table. He even pulled the stool from under the table for me. He is such a gentleman.

I smiled, thanked him, and sat on the stool. The tables were not that long so Edward was pretty close. He smelled delicious. A spicy smell mixed with something sweet. I looked down at my books and a piece of paper came into my view.

_What's up with this school and passing notes?! _

**Is this boring you as much as it is boring me? **

I smiled at the letter and decided to join in on this little game. The lesson was just a preview about what we would do for the year. I would find out sooner or later so why pay attention now?

_**Yeah. I seriously do not want to know the anatomy of a monkey. **_

I sent the letter back and from my peripheral vision I could see him grin. It feels good to know I am making him smile.

For the rest of the class we passed random notes back and forth. Telling our likes and dislikes and which SNL episodes were good and which shouldn't have even been aired. Class finally ended and I looked over at Edward.

"Hey Edward, I have first lunch period and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me." he just starred at me. Did he not want to sit with me? "Um only if you want to of course. You don't have to."

"Of course I would love to. I will meet you in the cafeteria." He smiled the amazing crooked smile.

I smiled back and told him I would see him there. If he doesn't have a girl friend I surely plan on branding him as mine like Jessica did with Mike.

**A/N: Okay, I know what you are thinking. The nerd and the insecure girl fall in love the end. Nope! : ) I have some plans for these two. *insert evil laugh here***

**Poetic Connection: The poem connects with this chapter because William Wordsworth begins to feel regretful about not appreciating the daffodils as he walks by. Bella begins to feel regretful about not appreciating the life she had before Forks. Now she has to go through a painful last year of high school. It seems to her that it won't get any better.**

"**Lose an hour in the morning, and you will be all day looking for it." That quote is by Richard Whatley. My mom said the same thing to me. **

**Oh yeah. If anyone wants to be a beta for me….it would be appreciated. : )**

**Next Chapter is in the cafeteria. **

**Please Review It means a lot : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Not much to say but I checked my email and I saw a bunch of author alert favorite thingies I was so stocked. But I really want to know what you guys think. **

**Well here is CHAPTER TRES! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Except Alex. **

**So You Are New Right? **

"_You meet people who forget you. You forget people you meet. But sometimes you meet those people you can't forget. Those are your friends."_

**Edward **

Okay, don't stress. All you are going to do is sit with her at lunch. No big deal, right? Oh hell yeah it is a big deal. Maybe she likes me a little which is a good thing.

I was almost to my locker and I threw my biology books inside. Afterwards I made my way to the cafeteria which wasn't that far. I stepped inside just standing at the door way.

I walked over the line for lunch. (If that's what you want to call it.) After I finished I began to scan the room for any sign of the beautiful brunette. I finally saw her frantically waving her hand at me. I grinned at her adorable ways.

I weaved through the crowd of juniors and seniors towards the table. At the table I saw Jessica, Angela, and Eric. I only know Eric because we did a chemistry project together. He is pretty smart and so are Jessica and Angela.

I was almost to the table but then I was stopped by Alex. He isn't the coolest person but he isn't at the bottom of the food chain like me. To Alex, it's not about how cool you are. It's about who you socialize with. Well the people I socialize with enjoy the _Harry Potter Series _and also attend every science convention that comes up. Does that help me get a girlfriend? No Alex! I think not!

"Hey Edward." he said with the usual smile on his face. He never leaves his house without it.

"Hey Alex, I want you to meet this friend I made in biology." He nodded his head and I lead him to the table.

"Hello Edward!" Bella smiled as we approached. She smiled because of me. I think I might have a heart attack.

"Hey Bella, this is my friend Alex."

"Nice to meet you." She politely stood up and shook his hand. "Come and sit with us."

Alex and I took a seat at the circular tables. Bella was sitting to my left while Alex was on my right next to Jessica. We greeted the rest of the group who already had their lunch trays. It's amazing how before Bella came they all avoided me.

They began talking about something I barley cared about. Bella's scent was overwhelming and I couldn't even form a complete sentence without sounding like an ass. Damn, I wish I could put her scent in a bottle and just sniff it all the time. Maybe that's what perfume is. Well if she uses any I must know what it is called!

My thoughts were interrupted by Alex's comment.

"Ugh I hate the fall." he said while picking a dead leaf off of his sweater.

"You know Forks only gets three seasons; spring, fall, and winter." I laughed at him.

"Fall isn't always that bad, Alex.

_It's autumn again _

_Leaves whisper the sound of out past_

_In loss they pay a descent _

_To the ground we fall" _

"That's by Andrea Rieck." Now I was grinning like a complete fool. She is beautiful and smart too?!

**Bella **

I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica. We walked to the lunch line picking up the tray.

"Ugh sloppy Joes!" Jessica starred with disgust at the mess.

"It should just be called sloppy crap, not sloppy Joes." I whispered in her ear. If I said it any louder the lunch lady would hear and get pissed off. The woman already heard Jessica's comment.

We found an empty table and sat down. A few minutes later we were greeted by her friends Angela and Eric. They are both really nice and made me feel welcome.

We were all joking around and then I heard a commotion.

"It seems the foot ball jocks and their army of sluts decided to grace us with their presence." Angela smiled. She was obviously being sarcastic.

I looked over and saw them all around a table being loud and obnoxious as if they owned the cafeteria. Their over confidence was noticeable. There were guys like that in Phoenix. I steered clear from them. Edward came to my view and my heart suddenly fluttered. Is it legal to be that good looking?

I waved to him and he came over to our table. Jeez I m acting like a complete buffoon.

He weaved through the crowed making his way over to me. He was stopped by a boy with blonde shaggy hair. He began talking to Edward and I got anxious about Edward coming over.

He finally came and I almost had a panic attack.

"Hello Edward!" I smiled, it faltered a bit when I noticed how desperate I sound.

"Hey Bella, this is my friend Alex." that velvety voice. I swear it came straight from heaven.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled politely at Alex and shook his hand. Hey, any friend of Edward is officially a friend of mine. I invited them to our table and we all began talking about some random things.

I tried my best to get involved by Edward sitting next to me did not help. Every once in a while I would feel his arm brush against mine while he picked at the disgusting lunch.

_I really wish he didn't have a shirt so I could feel his soft-_

"Ugh I hate the fall." Alex began to pick the dead leaf that got stuck to the bottom of his black scarf.

"You know Forks only gets three seasons; spring, fall, and winter." Edward laughed. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter through our arms.

"Fall isn't always that bad, Alex.

_It's autumn again _

_Leaves whisper the sound of out past_

_In loss they pay a descent _

_To the ground we fall" _

I smiled remembering a piece of my favorite poem about the fall.

"That's by Andrea Rieck." I swear, if I smiled any wider I swear my face would break. Edward likes poetry too!

"You like poetry?" I asked him amazed.

"Yeah, I love it. My favorite poem is _The Road Not Taken _by Robert Frost." I could see that crooked smile I loved oh so dearly.

"Oh that one is amazing.

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by, _

_And that has made all the difference." _

I quoted with my hand over my heat.

"I practically live by that line." he had a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Well Bella, there is a poetry slam this Saturday at a small café in La Push. Would you uh, like to join me?"

What the French toast with a side of mother trucker?! Did he just ask me out? Thank you love gods in heaven! I stared at him for a moment, taking this in. Take deep breaths Bella. In and out and in-

"But if you have other plans it's okay I-"

"Oh no Edward, of course I would love to come. Later on today I can slip my address in your locker."

"Great, I can pick you up at noon." he grinned at me….AGAIN!

For once I am actually looking forward to the weekend. Damn I hate Mondays.

**The Next Day in Biology **

**Edward **

I was passing notes to Bella again talking about the math homework that was due.

_Bella- I really hate math. Those guys who decided to discover it must have been freakishly bored. _

_Edward-Let's not forget how Mr. Carvoli enjoys assigning a billion things. I understand the work but he just gives too much. I think when he is bored he thinks of ways to torture us. _

_Bella- Ugh yeah I just remembered all the crap I have to due. I really need tutoring. _

Was she trying to ask me for help? Does she want me to help her? Should I help her? Will she let me help her? Ahhh the questions are killing me. It took (as Emmett would say) a lot of balls to ask her to the poetry slam. She even said yes. Maybe she could come over. What if she thinks I just want her for sex? I need some serious help.

_Edward- If you want I can help you._

_Bella-YAY! MUCHAS GRACIAS EDWARDO. What's your address so I can come to your place?_

So she is coming over? Hopefully Emmett has football practice. He would ruin this between Bella and I. I sent back my address and she quickly hugged me for my help. Ah freesias…how lovely.

**After School**

**Edward**

I was waiting for Bella, who said she would be here by 4. What if she got lost? Were my directions not clear enough? Okay I think I need a therapist because I have some serious issues that need to be solved.

I was sitting in my room and all of my math books were spread across my bed. What if she didn't want to work in here? Maybe she'll really think I want nothing but sex. NO MORE QUESTIONS EDWARD! Just take deep breaths…in and out.

The front door opened. I didn't hear it ring. My dad was at the office and my mom said she has some errands to run. Please God don't let it be Emmett.

I opened my door and walked to the staircase. I peeked down to see them. Emmett, Jasper, and that bastard James were all going into my living room. I only hate James because he always ridicules me. I wanna slam his face in a wall.

I went back to my room and waited for the bell to ring. It was 3:55 and Bella would be here any second…

DINGGG DOONGG.

YES! It was her! I jumped up and ran towards the door. I wanted to greet Bella but I was too late.

**Bella**

I rang to door bell and waited for Edward to come down. The door flew open and it wasn't Edward.

"Well hello there." the boy smiled at me. I remember him from my math class. He was huge with the curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh sorry this must be the wrong house. I was looking for Edward." I blushed from embarrassment. His smile faltered a bit when I said Edward.

"You are looking for Edward. Hmm surprising." he said "EDDIE GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE. YOU HAVE A GUEST."

My god must he be so loud. Anywho Edward came down and smiled. Every time I see him I wish I could run my hand through his perfectly messy hair. I am surprise he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Hi Bella. Emmett." he glared at the large boy. So that must be his name. Edward took my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

"Oh Eddie, don't be rude. Introduce me to your new friend." Emmett grinned. Edward stopped and turned around. He still had my hand!

"Bella this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is Bella. Goodbye." Wow. That is his brother. They are so different though. We began up the stairs but were stopped by another voice.

"Don't be so ill-mannered Edward. There are other people you should acknowledge." a boy with blonde hair came from around the corner. He was followed by another boy with blonde hair. All three of them had football player qualities; huge and bulky, tall, and always hung out with each other.

"My name is James and this is Jasper." I shook their hands and introduced myself. Apparently Edward didn't like them. I could tell by the way he looked slightly pissed.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, Bella and I are going upstairs." Edward began upstairs again.

"Hope to see you soon Isabella." I turned back at James and he had a slightly odd smirk on his face. He was very good-looking, to be honest all of them where, but he is just a bit creepy.

**A/N: thanks for reading. The part where is put 'what the French toast with a side of mother trucker' was said by my friend today. He is hilarious. Oh yes and I need a BETA. If you see any mistakes remember to tell your friends I need a BETA! ******

**Please Review**

**OMG I just saw a Twilight Commercial. Edward Sexiness. **

**I notice that I say Star Wars and science conventions are nerdy and stuff so please do not take it personally. My best friend loves Star Wars and I actually love science/chemistry a lot. So I just want to make that clear just in case any of you like it. : ) **

**Oh and I want to know what you guys think about James and nerdy Edward. Also the poetry slam part, if you have any suggestions for poems that might be really good I would really appreciate it. **

**xShrimpPuffx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Muchas gracias for the reviews everyone. I get a lot of alert things but less then half the reviews. *if you didn't notice that is a hint for you to review :P* haha just kidding. Here is chapter Four. **

**(If there are any mistakes I am sorry. But I did check like twice.)**

**Connect More Ways than One **

**Edward **

"See now all you have to do is divide it and it's extremely easy." Her eyes brightened with realization.

"You opened my eyes to the world of math Edward. I thank you." She smiled and hugged me. I was pretty pissed that Bella had to meet James. Emmett always encouraged me to date and Jasper had a girlfriend so I didn't worry about them. It's just that James wanted every 'piece of ass' in the school and I was not going to let James touch her.

"Finally we are finished with this mathematical nonsense." I moved all of the math stuff to one side of my desk.

I was extremely thankful that my parents bought a desk in my room that Bella and I could share. How awkward would it be to work on my bed? The fact that she was currently wearing a blue fitted sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans wouldn't stop the fantasies now. On the bed would be much worse.

"Whoa time flew by fast. I better get home. My dad will probably get all protective and pull a shotgun out of his car coming after you." she snickered. I tried to force a laugh but barely. The last thing I want to do is get on Chief Swan's bad side.

She began to throw her things into her book bag and gathered some other stuff that belonged to her. She finished and I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let me walk you to your car." We strolled to the front door and she stopped to turn around and look at me.

"Thank you so much for the help Edward I really appreciate it." that gorgeous blush appeared on her face again.

"It's not a problem at all. Any time you need help just ask." We stood awkwardly together. She rocked back and forth on her toes nervously.

"I better go." I reached for the doorknob but quickly ceased the movement when I felt her warm skin touch my hand. I felt the blood and heat rush to my face. I feel like a complete girl now.

I opened the door and she stepped outside.

"See you in bio Edward." she smiled and walked down the front steps of the Victorian home. I watched as she walked away.

"Wait a minute." I was confused until she ran up the steps again and up to me.

The blood rushed to my face as soon as I felt her warm lips touch my cheek. My knees buckled and my heart began to race.

"See you later." She whispered in my ear. Her proximity was overwhelming. The scent and her warm breath almost made me collapse.

Before Bella moved towards her car I could see the smile playing on her lips. I didn't feel so self-conscious anymore since the blush flooded into her cheeks. She pulled out of the drive way and down the road.

"Oh yeah she so wants you." The thunderous voice behind me was obvious. Emmett was poking his nose in my business again.

"Can you please refrain from invading in my personal life?" I was still looking down the road while the red dot soon disappeared.

"Hmm lemme think…." I closed the door and turned around to see him tapping his chin. "Oh I got an answer. No Edward, I cannot refrain from invading in your personal life."

"Whatever." I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. A while later the front door opened.

"Hello Edward. How are you dear?" My mom sang. "Where is your brother?"

"Last time I saw him he was upstairs in his room after James and Jasper left."

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed my cheek. Damn, that's where Bella kissed me. Now it is covered with mom germs.

"Oh mom you shouldn't kiss Eddiekins on the cheek." Emmett waltz in the kitchen with that shit eating grin. Great, let the embarrassment begin.

"And why can't I kiss my son?" I shook my head at Emmett. I knew he was going to continue.

"Well Eddie's new girlfriend kissed him there." He tried hiding his laughter but didn't succeed.

"You have a girlfriend?" she smiled at me enthusiastically.

I was never the one to get a girlfriend or go on dates. My first real kiss was in a play. I was in pre-k and the girl didn't even want to kiss me. My mom constantly threw girls my way. I felt like a failure whenever I turned them down. My mom got the son who was popular and on the football team which automatically means all the girls wants him. Then she had the tall lanky nerdy son who has never missed a year of science camp. Now that she knows some girl may have captured my heart, she gets extremely enthusiastic.

"She isn't really my girlfri-"my mom pulled me to the kitchen table and sat me down in one of the chairs. She sat across from me with a yearning look in her eyes.

"Oh Edward, what's her name? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Is she smart?" Her eyes seemed to entreat me for all the information I could supply about Bella.

"Calm down mom. I will answer your questions." she leaned in forward obviously excited on the 'girlfriend' news. "Her name is Bella. She about a foot shorter than me and has long brunette hair. She has the most brown and deepest eyes in the world. You can tell her every emotion by just looking at them."

"She sounds beautiful dear." my mom placed her hand on mine and smiled at me.

"I didn't even get to her personality yet-"

"And this is where I leave. Call me when dinner is ready." I barley paid attention to him as I described Bella to my mother.

"There are so many words I could use to describe Bella. She is generous, extremely intelligent and way too humble for her own good. I wish you could meet her mom. You would love her."

"I plan on it Edward. Don't let me down." She playfully pointed at me.

**Saturday Morning **

**Bella **

I rolled over in my bed and was practically burned by the brightness pouring into my window. Who the devil opened my curtains?

I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. 10:45 am. Oh crap I better get ready. I don't want to have Edward waiting for me. Thankfully Charlie left for an all day fishing trip so Edward doesn't have to go through parental interrogation. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach just thinking about all the time I would be spending with Edward.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe to take a shower. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door. After pulling the lever in the shower and adjusting the temperature I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower under the warm water.

I picked up the body splashed and washed all of my stress away. I already had so much work due with all of my classes and hopefully this date will decrease my stress level. I picked up the strawberry shampoo and ran it through my hair. After lathering and rinsing I turned off the water and stepped out.

I finished my bathroom duties and walked to my room in my robe. I looked for an outfit to wear and was instantly stumped. I didn't want to seem too formal but then again I didn't want to be too informal.

I finally settled on a purple turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. A pair of black ballet flats would do. I attempted to straighten my hair. I pulled it up in a pony tail and left a part hanging. Thank god my mom suggested layers before I left Phoenix.

This would be my first actual date so I applied a bit of gloss and some eyeliner. I didn't put on to much because 'cheap hooker' was no my style.

I walked downstairs, purse in hand, to grab something to eat. I peaked into the fridge and only saw a carton of eggs, some beer, and vegetable. Eggs it is.

After I finished my meal I glanced at the clock. It was 11:56 and I began to feel anxious. Edward would be here any minute now and the anticipation was killing me.

_Ding Dong. _

I tried not to run to the door. That would only make me seem desperate. I walked to the door and opened to the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Adonis uh I mean Edward was also dressed formally and his hair was as magnificently messy as ever.

"Hi Bella. You look lovely." he smiled that crooked grin. My thoughts of his grin did no justice to the real thing. I kissed his soft cheek once again.

Over the pass few days I have been giving these 'cheek kisses' to Edward and I have been feeling pretty confident. He never rejected me but his red face never went unnoticed.

"Thanks, you do too." what the hell did I just say. "I mean uh you look very handsome not lovely. Because lovely is for girls and handsome is for boys which you are." Fabulous I am rambling and I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"It's okay." he smiled "Are you ready to go? The poetry slam starts at 12:30."

"Sure let me get my purse."

**The Car Ride **

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and you could only hear our breathing. Every once in a while Edward would adjust his glasses and push them farther up his nose.

"We have such animated conversations." I giggled and I saw him smirk at my comment.

"Okay I will attempt an animated conversation just for you." he tapped his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face. "How about a game of 20 questions?"

"Okay I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Edward, brown is such an ugly color. It's the color of mud and dog crap." I replied.

"And it's the color of your eyes which I think are beautiful." I wanted to faint when he said that. He is such a sweetheart. He changed his favorite color to brown because of my eyes. I am falling so hard for this guy that I only met about 5 days ago.

"Oh really? My favorite color is emerald. Just like your eyes." He kept his eyes on the road but his smile widened.

He pushed a button on his radio and a melodic tune filled the car. Clair De Lune.

**Poetry Slam**

As we walked inside of the building I began to have a warm cozy feeling. The walls were white and abstract art hung all around. There were people inside but it wasn't that packed. There were mainly adults but a few teens were there too.

"Let's sit here." Edward said as we sat over at a black push couch. There was a counter nearby and a few people were up getting drinks.

"Do you want something to drink? There's coffee or hot chocolate." He asked. I love how he always made sure I was comfortable. The lights suddenly dimmed and a man in a suit came to the stage. He seemed to be in his forties and he had black hair with a few spots of grey.

He introduced himself as the narrator and then opened the stage to another woman who wanted to recite a poem. She said the poet was named Tennyson.

"That poet sounds familiar but I just can't put my finger on it." I whispered to Edward.

"I believe he wrote _The Lady of Shalott." _he whispered back. I didn't fail to notice his arm around my shoulder. Of course I was going to leave it there.

"Bingo!" I whispered back and I could feel the vibrations from his laughter.

The woman began the poem with great passion and animation.

**(Okay I will not put that entire poem. I will just put the first and last stanzas.) **

_On either side the river lie _

_Long fields of barley and of rye,_

_That clothe the world and meet the sky;_

_And though the field the road run by_

_To many-tower'd Camelot_

_And up and down the people go,_

_Gazing where the lilies blow_

_Round an island there below,_

_The island of Shalott_

…

_Who is this? And what is here?_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they crossed themselves for fear,_

_All the Knights at Camelot; _

_But Lancelot mused a little space_

_He said. "She has a lovely face;_

_God in his mercy lend her grace,_

_The Lady of Shalott." _

"Oh the irony." I said to myself as the woman stepped off of the stage and the room brightened again. Edward must have heard me because he looked in my direction.

"Yeah, she risked her life for love. She saw Sir Lancelot in the mirror and went to him. Her life is supposed to be spent in the castle. She was to never leave because of the curse. But she risked her life for love." Edward sighed obviously pitying The Lady of Shalott.

"She wanted to meet him so badly but when he finally sees her and calls her lovely she isn't alive to experience it. She could have loved him and he would love her but the curse held her back." I sighed along with Edward.

"She knew that she would die because of the curse. But she risked it for love." he leaned in closer. "Would you do the same?"

"Only if the person was someone I would die for."

The emerald eyes stared back deeply into my eyes. Was Edward someone I would die for?

**A/N: I did all that in like 2 hours. I feel slightly accomplished. I hope you all plan to see Twilight. (If you don't see it I may have to hit you with a bat. kidding haha) **

**Oh if you want to read The Lady of Shalott it's easy to Google. If you don't just read a quick synopsis of it and you'll understand the conversation between Bella and Edward.**

**I want to know what you think. **

**Pretty please review. I will keep my pride and not get down on my knees but I am not afraid to beg. **

**Smiles and Hugs, Kisses and Bugs (my friend made it up. don't ask)**

**xShrimpPuffx**


	5. Just A Little Problem

**I am so sorry but I can't continue the story. (Don't stab me please) **

**Here are the reasons why: **

**I have totally lost it. I have no ideas for this story. Maybe if I get something in the future I can continue but now it's all gone. **

**I am getting a new computer for my Birthday (December 22) so I don't want to save many things to my old computer. **

**I have other plot ideas and if you guys have any you can throw them at me. (Not literally, I bruise easily.) **

**If anyone wants to continue the story just ask. It's totally fine with me. **

**So I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and what not and if you add me to your author alert list thingy then maybe you'll see a new story by me in your email. **

**Again I am sorry but I lost it. It might come back again. But for now, no luck. **

**xShrimpPuffx**


End file.
